


Five Nights at Follies

by daughter_of_thunder



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Follies, Romance, Sex-Workers deserve so much more, Sexy, Sexy Times, Strippers & Strip Clubs, naive Sterling Wesley, stepril - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_thunder/pseuds/daughter_of_thunder
Summary: Sterling has heard stories about Follies. All the rappers have made it to Follies. Drake and Gambino. Young Jeezy and Travis Porter. Daniel Caesar. Sterling also has heard that Follies is the favorite for their delectable selection of international strippers.They got strippers from Cambodia. Strippers from Italy. From Africa. From Kansas. They got strippers from everywhere in Follies.orthe five nights Sterling spends pining over a stripper at Follies
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Five Nights at Follies

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me that five minutes after I finished uploading AS&SW's Ultimate Playlist, my brain conjured up a sick plot bunny just from listening to Daniel Caesar. But when they ask me if I know any bible verses at the top of my head at church? Nothing. If I have thoughts for the strategy plan at work? Nada. 
> 
> I really don't know how my brain works. So enjoy!

Night 1:

It’s not Sterling’s first rodeo at a strip club. The bounty hunting business was a savory one and it was no surprise that some skips tended to be in the vicinity of one. It might also that while some cities might be known for their taco stands or bars, Atlanta was known for its strip clubs.

Her, Blair, and Bowser had made their debut at a lot of these but rarely the big brand name ones. Well, actually there was that time they went into Magic City to catch a skip that happened to be part of TI’s crew. Let’s just say they got some quality VIP service that time. But this time they’re at Follies.

And Sterling has heard stories about Follies. All the rappers have made it to Follies. Drake and Gambino. Young Jeezy and Travis Porter. Daniel Caesar. Sterling also has heard that Follies is the favorite for their delectable selection of international strippers.

They got strippers from Cambodia. Strippers from Italy. From Africa. From Kansas. They got strippers from everywhere in Follies.

And so when she walks in Sterling is a little star struck. It also doesn’t help that she hasn’t had sex in over six months.

It sucks to be a bisexual, white, female in Georgia this time around. All the girls she grew up with around in her private Christian school were too prudish to pick up her bi-vibes and now growing up competition seemed fierce. She went out with a couple guys freshman year but none of them did it for her. They all seemed too frat-ty. For that, she would have preferred still being Luke’s girlfriend. There were a couple of girls she had met at UGA as well, but a lot of them were in their experimentation phases. It was a lot of hit it and quit it and truthfully Sterling was looking for a relationship. All that aside, the conclusion was, no sex in the past six months.

They spread out when they entered. Blair took the center and Bowser the left. She took the right. There was a bar on her side and she imagine there was one on Bowser’s too. She ordered a drink, whiskey soda, and sat to survey.

Their skip was high profile but not a celebrity. He was some rich, bitch who worked in a legal firm. The man owed Yolanda 200,000 after she bailed him for solicitation, battery, and sex w/ a minor. That’s right. The nasty prick had solicited a minor. Sterling and Blair could have asked their father for information on the skip but as it was, their parents highly disliked their “day” job and Sterling didn’t want to worry them.

Black hair. Brown Eyes. Probably wore a dress shirt. That was their MO. In retrospect, that wasn’t very helpful when half of the men sitting here looked like this. Taking advice from a one Terrance Coin long ago, Sterling enjoyed the moment. There was nothing wrong with a little fun at work.

And then she saw her. On a smaller stage to her right, on the pole, was a small, gorgeous woman. Her gimmick was clearly the color blue, because she sported a light blue wig, blue star pasties, and a velvet blue thong. She wore big, thick clear stilettos that Sterling could never imagine walking in. And homegirl really mastered that pole. “Blue Flame” read the neon sign above.

There were a few men watching but now Sterling was watching too. She stared and stared and then she began fantasizing. The way this woman moved was so sinful but more sinful was how Sterling imagined her under her. In her fantasies, her fingers skimmed through those strong abs and arms. She’d probably let out a wild gasp when Sterling’s finger entered her and she’d probably buck and writhe against her. Sterling herself would probably cum just by looking at her, like right n-

“Sterling!”

The drink she holds in her hand falls onto the bar in a loud clank. Fortunately for her, the music there was louder.

Blair looked at her sternly. “We’re supposed to be working, not looking like a live rendition of the drooling emoji.”

Oh crud, she got caught. Sterling rolled her eyes. “I-uh, he’s not here on my end.”

“Yeah we know,” Blair said, still annoyed. “Bowser said let’s go.”

Sterling wouldn’t have wanted to leave except she had a test tomorrow and she could really use some study time. When she looked back up she saw that the “Blue Flame” was gone. It was probably for the best.

* * *

Night 2:

Blair was too intense at work sometimes. Sterling felt that she would blew up situations more than necessary. Like right now for example, Blair took the right side and sent her to the left. “You’re too easily distracted,” is what Blair had said. It was stupid.

She downed her third whiskey soda and surveyed out. It’s not like this man was here. Bowser insisted that his Intel said the skip liked visiting Follies but this was the second night and he clearly was not there. So stupid. She could have been looking out and watching the Blue Flame’s performance.

Sterling brought the glass to her lips again, having forgotten she had finished the drink long ago. She sighed in a frustrated matter and brought the glass down. It was alright if she checked her phone for a bit, right? Screw this skip.

“Here’s another one.”

Sterling almost dropped her phone at being caught off guard again. Maybe Blair was right she needed to focus. She looked up to thank whoever brought her another drink and -gaped like a fish. It was the Blue Flame. In the flesh. She still wore blue everything but now a sparkling sheer see-through cami. This girl was more beautiful up close. Sterling could see the girls muscles flexing on her arms. Her eyes were also blue which added to her gimmick. Sterling swears right then and there se could stare at them forever.

“You know if you’re going to stare, you might as well get a private session,” she says softly. Wow her voice.

Sterling was at a loss of words. She simply nodded. The stripper shifted her weight from one foot to the other, waiting. When she got no response from Sterling she grabbed the drink and put it in her hand. “Come, I’ll give you a preview.”

Sterling can’t really remember but all she knows is that the Blue Flame took her by the hand and led her to the private rooms. Which was good because the skip might be here except that Sterling had long forgotten about the skip. Instead she was mesmerized by Blue Flame’s exposed bottom swaying in front of her.

Once inside a private room, the woman pointed at the comfy single chair in the middle. Sterling was still in a daze and sat down. Surely she was dreaming. She took a big gulp of her drink and set it down on the cup holder. By then the Blue Flame had dimmed the lights and put some music on.

“What’s your name?” She said sultrily as she leaned down almost sitting on her lap. Her breasts were at Sterling’s eye level. Sterling didn’t know what was ruder, staring or not staring.

“Sterling.”

“Mmm, okay. Sterling do you know the rules?”

Sterling has never been in a private room but she thinks she might know. Best to find out. She shakes her head.

“No touching. No photo or video. No groping. No licking or kissing. No groping.” She grabbed at Sterling’s face getting closer and closer with each rule. When her lips were centimeters apart she whispers, “And most importantly, R-E-S-P-E-C-T.” And then she leans back and Sterling follows with her lips but gets pushed back down by the stripper.

She wags her finger, scolding Sterling for having forgotten the rules so soon. But she turns around and drops her ass down low on Sterling’s lap so fast that Sterling understands she must be forgiven. A sweat breaks on her forehead. Can she really not be touched? Because the way her hips and butt sway are just asking for a nice spank of approval.

She turns around and drops down again, this time her pussy is on Sterling’s lap. Sterling feels desire pool down below when the stripper pulls at her thong to show her some skin. She was shaved and bare and she usually doesn’t curse but...fuck.

As soon as it starts, it stops. Sterling stands up straighter, confused. The music stops and the lights are on and the next thing she knows Blue Flame’s hand is out in front of her face. “You want more, you have to pay.”

Pay? Of course. How do strippers make their substance. Awkwardly, she pulls out her wallet from her back pocket. Honestly, Sterling doesn’t know why she opens it if she knows there’s no cash in there. She’s a Junior in college. She’s broke af. Maybe it was the haze or the fact that she was so turned on that made her do it. Blue Flame manages to look down as well and scoffs. Sterling herself is at a loss of words. How embarrassing?

“No coin, no passage. Bye”

Sterling wishes the ground could open up and swallow her right now. Damn it! “Wait, what’s your name?” She calls out remembering that important piece of information.

“Priscilla.”

* * *

“Wow I can’t believe you’re in love with a stripper. That’s some T-Pain shit right there,” Blair sniggers.

In the back seat, Sterling rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. She’s still fuming over her major fumble.

Whatever Priscilla made her feel, Sterling had never experienced it till now. It was so...so, primal. Like she could have her way with her and totally vice versa.

“You know I fell in love with a stripper back in my day-“

“Ew gross! Bowser!” Blair covers her ears.

Sterling agrees. TMI. “Yeah Bowser! We don’t want to hear your tales of you romping around with a stripper.” She smirks knowing she’s riled him up.

“Mannnn fuck ya’ll.”

* * *

Night 3:

“I have money now.”

It’s the third night in Follies and Sterling came prepared. She had asked for Blue Flame specifically and when Blue Flame entered she was surprised to see her.

The taller girl pulls out two $100 bills. And hands them to her excitedly.

“$200? That’s it?”

Shit. Really? Sterling couldn’t divvy up more, she was saving up money for all the expenses coming up senior year. Plus her and Blair could barely make do with rent and utilities, especially when it took forever to catch the skip! Was there like a menu of services here?

“Umm sorry that’s all I have,” she mutters disappointedly.

Priscilla rolls her eyes and snatches the $200. The lap dance she gives Sterling is similar to the one the night before. Except Sterling thinks that she goes tantalizingly slower now. The stripper’s ass is in her face and then she drops it low again grinding against Sterling’s lap before picking it up a bit. Sterling knows that this normally does more effect on a man than it does a female but gosh she wants to grab it and....She slaps it.

And they both gasp simultaneously. Priscilla bites down a moan. Sterling knew she messed up. Before she could process the moan in her head though, Priscilla was in her face, pissed. Her hands pushed Sterling back against the chair. “Touching costs $1000 which you clearly don’t fucking have. I could report you and have you banned which I assume wouldn’t benefit the crew you come here with every night..”

Sterling gulped. Being banned wasn’t an option. Not when they still need to catch this skip. That would be one less set of eyes.

“But it’s clear to me you’re not here for fun. You’re here for business.” Priscilla’s eyes narrow suspiciously towards her. She crosses her arms. “What are you doing here Sterling?”

Blair would kill her if she knew what Sterling was about to do next. But this beautiful, angry seductress was literally demanding an answer, and who was Sterling to deny her?

“I’m a bounty hunter.”

“What?”

“I’m a bounty hunter. Like Terrence Coin. Like Dog the Bounty-“ she explains quietly.

Priscilla taps her heel, probably so as to contain herself. “I know what a bounty hunter is. But you don’t fit the bill. You look like some poor college student.”

Well....”Yes I am also a poor college student. So you’re right but this is my job right now. I’m a bounty hunter and we are looking for a skip who supposedly frequents Follies often enough. But he hasn’t been here. At least we don’t think so.”

There, now the truth is out. Priscilla looks at her, neck crooked to the right. Her arms then carefully unfolded. Behavior therapists say that open arms mean more amicable body language. “Who’s the skip?”

Sterling whips out her phone to find the picture of the wanted poster with the guy. “Gerald Williamson.” As soon as the name and the pic are shown the Blue Flame’s eyes widen.

“You know him?” Sterling asks.

Priscilla hesitates, her dark blue eyes looking at her crystal blue ones. Slowly she replies, “Yes. He’s a regular. One of my regulars.”

“Oh...” She doesn’t know why that disappoints her. Sterling is not dumb enough to think that Priscilla only does private dances for her. But hearing about another of her clients normalized things. It made the reality that she too was simply a customer much more clearer.

“I can help you.”

Oh. “You can?”

Priscilla nods and leans against the pole stationed in the room. “He usually comes by on Thursdays. That’s tomorrow. He comes through the front but leaves through the back door. Be there tomorrow at 10pm and I’ll lead him to you there.”

Sterling’s eyes lighten. Maybe she wasn’t just a normal customer. Maybe there was a chance for her and Priscilla. “Okay yeah I can be here tomorrow 10pm back door. Got it.”

Priscilla rolls her eyes and comes closer to her again. “And don’t ever touch me again if you can’t pay for it.”

Sterling doesn’t even have a chance to nod before the Blue Flame is sauntering out. The worst part is she has to wait to get home to masturbate.

* * *

Night 4:

On a normal day, Sterling is all for a stakeout but this time, she’s a little underwhelmed. They’ve been sitting in Bowser’s jeep since 9pm. Bowser felt better if they made it there early, just in case Priscilla ended with her “client” earlier than she had thought. Except now it was almost 10:30pm and no one had come through the back door.

Sterling couldn’t help but feel disappointment and worry in the pit of her stomach. What if that man had enough money to do things to Priscilla long after 10pm? What if Priscilla liked him as a client? What if this stripper lied to her and this was a setup?

Blair hadn’t said anything but she can feel her sister’s judgement permeate the car. She really hoped the skip would come out soon.

As of Jesus himself heard her, the back door opened up. All three of them sat up straighter. It was dark and there was only a broken light fixture by the door, that dimly lit up the facade of the person coming out.

Sterling squinted to see who it was. She grabbed the binoculars they carried to make a more precise call. She could see a UGA sweatshirt and as she aimed higher, she saw auburn-brunette silky hair in a low ponytail, and when Sterling aimed to see facial features...well she stopped.

She opened the car door and as she walked toward the person the high beams of the Jeep turned on, shining brightly over the both of them.

“Priscilla!” The other girl looked panicked, her hand covering her eyes from the light. When she saw it was Sterling calling to her , her demeanor changed to one of worry. She sighed dramatically, her shoulders dropping.

“Sterling. Ohhh, I’m sorry. He didn’t show up. I thought you would have left by now.”

The stripper hadn’t lied! And she also hadn’t been with that man. Sterling’s heart soared. She could almost fist pump in the air.

Suddenly the doors to the Jeep opened up and both Blair and Bowser looked at them expectedly.

Priscilla looks at them and then back at her. “Umm are they-“

“Oh don’t worry about them. That’s just my sister, Blair and our boss, Bowser.” Sterling’s on Cloud 9 so she doesn’t care if she makes a fool of herself right now.

Priscilla gives her a look, an endearing one, Sterling thinks. “I feel bad that I strung you along.”

“Oh don’t -“ Sterling smiles warmly.

“Do you any to grab some food?” Priscilla smiles back.

Her whole maxilla goes numb. “You and...uh me?” Sterling can’t believe it.

Priscilla smirks. “Or not.”

“No! I mean yes. I accept your invitation. Let’s go get some food.” Her system is frying. This can’t be happening.

She looks at Blair and time stops just for them.

*Blair* she says exasperatedly. *Please let me go get some!*

Her sister rolls her eyes. *Fine but message me in case you die or something.*

They exit their twin telepathy and Blair motions Bowser to get back in the car.

Priscilla without the stripper gear is even more beautiful. Sterling wishes she can run her hands through her beautiful hair. She also always thought that Priscilla added copious amount of blush but now seeing her without makeup she had a natural blush on her creamy complexion.

They got Chick-fil-A from the drive thru and Priscilla suggested to go to her place to eat it. Honestly Sterling was too busy staring at the women aside her to see exactly where they were going.

“So you go to UGA. I go to UGA too. Junior year. What about you?” Sterling asks and pops a waffle fry when she finishes.

Priscilla grips the steering wheel. She looks straight ahead as if the question has not been asked. Finally she speaks, “I am a junior too.”

“I haven’t seen you around campus or at a party.”

“Well I’m usually...busy, as you can tell.” Right. Stripping seemed like a full time job if you stayed up all night doing it. Plus what if someone recognized her. Then again the wig totally thru her off. She just seemed too beautiful to be doing this type of job.

Beside her, Priscilla blushed. “Thank you.” Wait! Sterling said that last part out loud???

“Did I say that last part out loud?” She popped in another waffle fry and sighed through her nose.

Priscilla laughed, “Yes you did. But thank you for the compliment. I do it to earn money. Stripping makes good money.”

It sure does. Probably better than bounty hunting. To Sterling it just seemed that there had to be more to this than making money. Females who strip have cajones, physically and mentally.

Later on, they sat in Priscilla’s kitchen island. One on each side, scarfing down their chicken sandwiches. Sterling learned so much about the stripper. Like how she too went to a private Christian school. It created more questions in Sterling’s head. She wanted to know everything about her.

When they’re done and throwing out the trash, she asks a brave question, “I’m bi. Are you bi?” Sterling regrets asking it as soon as it comes out of her mouth. What a stupid question. She was so obvious. But the truth was that Sterling wanted to know if there was something more to these past two lap dances. She wanted to know if Priscilla helping her was an isolated event or common occurrence. She wanted to feel special to Priscilla because Sterling was absolutely head over ass for this girl.

Sterling doesn’t know when she closed her eyes but when she opens them again Priscilla is standing directly in front of her. Close. “Actually....I’m a lesbian,” she confesses.

Sterling fights with not having her mouth drop in shock. Her eyes widen though. A lesbian? “But how?”

The other girl smirks and folds her arms, seemingly her signature look. “I know my assets. I know how to turn men on. It just causes nothing in me.”

Oh. “And what does cause things in you?” Of all the questions Sterling asks, this one is the most bold, most challenging. Maybe it’s the desire in both their eyes or the fact that the tension is thick now but Sterling comes to the understanding that she didn’t just come here to eat chicken.

Priscilla steps closer. Her head cocks to the side slightly. “Tall, blonde, gullible seems to be my type.”

Sterling can’t help but smile. “Gullible? Is it that obvious?”

The stripper is now in her personal space. Her hands wind around Sterling’s neck slowly and pull her down gently. Sterling stared at her lips because she knows what comes next.

“I always have to ask for a mop in my room to pick up all of your drool.” And then Priscilla pushes her mouth forward, closing whatever tiny gap they had between them.

She kisses like she strips. Wild and oh, so sexily. Sterling wants to grab her hips and pull her in but she remembers last night and the stripper’s threat. When Priscilla notices she breaks the kiss and pouts. Sterling wishes she could take a picture because even upset this woman was so sexy.

“Why aren’t you touching me?” she asks.

“Oh, well you said last night that I shouldn’t touch you unless I can pay for it.” Sterling smirks at her quip. Two can play at the flirting game.

When the response is fully processed, Priscilla rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Ignore what I said. Touch me, please,” the stripper whines. Then her mouth is on Sterling’s again.

Holding out, she doesn’t touch her. Priscilla suddenly bites on her lower lip hard causing Sterling to yelp in pain. “Touch me,” Priscilla repeats demandingly.

Sterling knows now the power she holds over the other girl and murmurs against her lip, “You’re going to have to beg me.”

Priscilla pauses, and Sterling loses some confidence because she thinks maybe she said something wrong. But then the shorter girl changes tactic and starts dropping feather light kisses and nips against her neck. Sterling gives her more access and catches her own reflection in the stainless steel refrigerator. She’s convinced this is where she dies.

“Mmmm please touch me Sterling,” the other girl whimpers.

And it’s absolutely stupid that Sterling even tried to play at that because as soon as she asked, her hands immediately grabbed at her hips bringing the stripper closer to her.

Sterling’s hands roamed everywhere all at once. She pulled Priscilla’s face from her neck and brought her lips on hers. Then her hands moved beyond her hips to her ass. Sterling had been wanting to grope and touch this glorious ass, so she did exactly that. The stripper moaned against her lips. Her hands slipped under sweatpants but above her underwear. Her fingers felt like they were on fire. She slapped the stripper’s ass softly but it made her gasp loudly that their lips lost traction. Their making out becomes sloppy and uncoordinated.

Suddenly, Priscilla tugs at her asking her to follow her steps. “Come with me.”

And Sterling does come. Twice she might add. The first time she cums by Priscilla’s hand and the second by the stripper’s mouth. It’s only natural that Sterling return the favor. And act of gratefulness is what she calls it.

And that’s how the find themselves now. Beside her Priscilla is still catching her breath. “You’re really good at this,” she gapes out.

Sterling beams. “Miss gullible isn’t that gullible.”

The stripper laughs all airily. The stripper wasn’t bad herself. It was probably the best sex Sterling had had. But she wasn’t about to say that, it’d go all the way up this girl’s head.

As they curled up comfortably with each other, Sterling thought again. This was her final attempt of getting answers. “Who hurt you?” She says into the room.

Beside her Priscilla stirs. “Huh?”

“Why are you stripping?” She asks again.

“I already answered this question for you. The money.”

“Yeah but I guess I’m still confused. There’s so many other jobs you could be doing for money and I don’t know.... someone like you....stripping is usually a rebellious act. Like you have daddy issues or you’re trying to prove yourself to society.” At this point Sterling is rambling. She hears silence.

And then a huff, “You’re one to judge. You’re a fucking bounty hunter. It’s not like everyone has that job.”

She has a good point. Sterling feels her move out of bed, some time passes and when Sterling looks up she finds Priscilla with some clothes in her hand. She turns on the lights. “Go,” she says shoving the clothes in her direction. It’s her clothes. Wait, what?

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to judge you. I don’t mean it that way. I just want to get to know you more and I like you and I have this strong urge to take care of you,” Sterling tries to explain.

“Take your shit,” she dumps it on the bed next to Sterling, “and go.”

She can’t explain anymore because the other girl stomps into her bathroom and locks the door. She really messed up.

* * *

Night 5:

Sterling spends most of the day sulking. She can’t believe she asked that. She really has no filter. When she tells Blair, Her sister giver her a full on lecture of the respectability of sex-workers. Sterling swears she hadn’t meant to be disrespectful but she understood how her question came across, and how it was disrespectful.

Last night while they were waiting in the drive thru line, they had exchanged numbers. Priscilla had made Sterling call her and they both promised to save each other’s contacts later.

She debated texting her. It’s more than likely that the stripper was still mad so perhaps texting her was not a good idea. Sterling would wait until tomorrow. At least that’s what she told herself in the morning.

It was almost 9:30pm and Sterling couldn’t sleep. She should text her. Enough time had passed, right? Plus she was probably working tonight and she wouldn’t read the text till maybe 10:30pm or 11:00pm.

Sterling begins formulating a long ass text to send her when suddenly her phone pings.

*He’s here.*

For a second, Sterling reads the text confusedly, but then it dawns. The reason why they went to Follies in the first place, the skip!

Sterling yells to Blair and it takes them 30 minutes for all of them to meet up at Follies. Once inside, Sterling glances at the floor. Blue Flame is not on. That means she’s in a private room. When she reaches the concierge, she asks if Blue Flame is available. “She’s with her man right now,” the girl says as she smacks and pops her gum. Sterling sees red and makes a justifiable move. She pulls out a fake badge. “I’m a detective with ATLPD and I need to arrest that man.” The concierge girl honestly doesn’t care and eaves her in.

“Alright I’m busting in. You two cover the exits.” Both Bowser and Blair nod. Blair moves forward and Bowser moves back, leaving her by the doors to each private room. There’s five and of Sterling remembers correctly the second one to the right is Priscilla’s. She pulls out her gun. Bowser has always taught them no guns but she honestly needed it to feel stronger. Besides she was an excellent shot and if she ever did take it she would take a non-lethal one.

She takes a deep breath, and counts.....1.....2....3.

She busts down the door with a kick and finds Mr. Gerald Williams tucking himself in and zippering up his pants. He looks up at the commotion. “Mr. Gerald Williams, I am a bail enforcement officer. You have skipped bail so now I have to arrest you.”

He blinks at her and then everything moves so fast.

There’s five points of contact Sterling feels. First, his fist with her left cheek as he swung at her. She cries out in pain. Her hand holding the gun drops.

Second, she feels his hand over hers holding the gun. There’s a swift push and pull. The gun is fired except Sterling is already blinded by pain that she can’t see where and how. Suddenly the gun is out of her hands.

Third, she feels herself get pistol whipped on her right cheek. The pain is too much. Also, where the fuck are Blair and Bowser? Surely the gun going off would have them running in.

Fourth, she feels a strong hand grip around her neck. Finally her eyes open and focus. It’s Gerald, baring his teeth at her as he squeezes harder and harder. He’s going to kill her. All Sterling can do is gasp and scramble. Her hands limply try to pry his off. Then the room starts to sparkle and dim. She sees things in glimpses. Like how all of a sudden there’s a thick stiletto heel being pounded into Gerald’s forehead which causes him to recoil. Then she sees blood on his forehead. Faintly she hears Bowser and Blair. 

The fifth and last thing she registers is Priscilla’s hands on her, checking her. She sees her mouth moving but suddenly the darkness consumes her.

When she comes to, the first thing registers is the strong smell of alcohol. The second is Priscilla’s blue eyes scrunched in worry. “Priscilla,” she croaks and then she recoils in pain. Her face and her neck stung and hurt. It was too much.

Sterling’s eyes try to stay focused on hers but they dart around trying to register everything. She’s still in the strip club. In the private room.

Her eyes fall back to the stripper in front of her. She opens her mouth and closes it and then opens it again, “My real name is not Priscilla. That’s just my stripper name. My real name is April.”

Wow. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Don’t get her wrong, Sterling liked Priscilla but in the grand scheme of things Priscilla Wesley sounded a lot like like Priscilla Presley.

“I need you to inhale this towel I soaked up with alcohol. You need to stay awake until we get to the hospital. You might have a concussion,” April says softly to her. She had changed to her sweatshirt and sweatpants, but her makeup was still on. Her auburn curls framed her face perfectly. Sterling couldn’t help but stare.

“Your sister and Bowser took the skip to jail. And I’m taking you to the hospital.” Sterling nods. She’s so happy that they got the skip. That’s going to be one heck of a payoff.

Eventually April helps her limp to her car. Sterling is in so much pain. Her head is pounding on both sides and all she wants to do is close her eyes.

“No no, Sterling. Please stay awake,” she hears to her left as April drives. She turns her head slowly and sees that April constantly keeps her eyes off the road to look at her. The hospital is maybe 15 min away.

“My name is April Stevens. I grew up in Atlanta. I went to a private Christian school. I go to UGA, and am a political science major.” April looks at her again.She’s talking to keep her awake and Sterling appreciates her all the more. “I’m a lesbian. I haven’t come out to my parents. You were right, I do have daddy issues. My father is a trash man. I strip to defy him, defy society and defy the sheltered, constraining life I lived for so long. Stripping makes me feel good and makes me feel powerful.”

Sterling tries to nod but the pounding is incessant. They’re almost there.

April continues, “I know Gerald. He’s my father’s associate. He threatened he would tell my father, so I have to give him free lap dances. I hate him. He’s disgusting and I didn’t think twice of bashing his skull with my stiletto when I saw him hurting you. I hope he rots in prison.”

It all makes sense now. And just in time because they make it to the hospital. Before exiting the car, April turns to her and examines her face. Her hand overs her cheeks. “You’re swelling up,” she mutters.

And that’s all Sterling really remembers the fifth night of Follies. Her final memory is being helped into a wheelchair and being taken into a white room of a hospital while April waves sadly at her.

* * *

Day 6:

It’s 3am when the doctor comes by the waiting room to look for her. She’s been sitting and reflecting how fast her life has changed in less than a week. It’s like a hurricane came up and blasted away all her defenses. Hurricane Sterling. She wouldn’t admit to it yet but the minute she saw her sitting at the bar, April knew she was in trouble.

And the night before, well, April was falling. Hard and fast. “Miss April?”

“Yes! How is Sterling?” The doctor chuckles at her reply. The doctor was an older skinny, black gentleman.

“Well Miss April your girlfriend is doing just fine.” April does nothing to correct him, simply nods. He gestures for her to follow him out and they walk slowly side by side.

“She doesn’t have a concussion and we added an ice mask to lessen the swelling in her face. We put her in a neck brace and her nose was cracked. I had to inject her with Morphine so I could crack it back.” April grimaced at the thought of Sterling getting her nose cracked back. April still didn’t fully know her but she anguished thinking that maybe she cried all alone. She should have gone inside with her and played along as her girlfriend.

They stop at a door. “She’s awake in there. Just be mindful that she’s still on morphine. Some of the things she might say are not very...coherent,” the doctor says warmly.

April smiles back and thanks him. Slowly she enters the room and finds Sterling beady eyes looking at the room. April frowns. The chip and upbeat girl looks tired and worn and truthfully like a dog in a cone.

“Hi,” April mutters softly. Immediately Sterling’s eyes land on her.

And then everything shifts. Her smile widens and her eyes sparkle with mirth. “April.”

She says it like it’s the most precious thing in the world and April can’t help but blush at Sterling’s constant, blatant adoration of her.

“April,” she says again. “That’s such a pretty name for such a pretty girl.” And now April blushes further because the reality of hearing it, is much better than the expectation.

“Thank you. How are you feeling?” April sits on her bed at a weird angle where her feet dangle a bit but she’s facing Sterling.

“I hate this neck brace. My neck itches.” Her fingers curl inside the brace as she tries to pull.

“Mmm but it’s going to help in the long run,” she murmurs. “So don’t pull on it Sterl.”

Sterling can’t smile any brighter when April calls her by her nickname. But then she frowns. “I’m sorry for hurting you,” Sterling says rather loudly. “I’m sorry for questioning you being a stripper. I didn’t mean to. Being is a stripper is a very respectable job and you should do what makes you happy.” April looks behind to see that the door is open. “You’re a really good stripper by the way. The best one in Atlant-“

April goes to shush her. She leans in to put her hand over Sterling’s mouth. “Sterl, shhhhh. Okay. I get it. It’s fine, I forgive you. Just speak more quietly.”

When April let’s go, Sterling’s face conjures confusion. Her brows furrow and finally she pours. The morphine doesn’t allow her to fully whisper but she tries, “I just really like you. I think I’m, like, in love with you. And I want to go out with you and I want to be your girlfriend.”

High School April would be mad. She always she would find love in the same manner as she had it planned out in her Pinterest board but growing up and being independent she found that things were never as they were planned. So while HS April would have been upset, this April, in the present, swooned.

“I want that too,” she confirms to the other girl and gently places a kiss on her forehead.

They smile at each other.

“How much does it cost to get a kiss here?” Sterling slyly says pointing at her lips.

April feigns thinking, “Hmm, I think I can give you a discount through our customer loyalty program.”

“Oh, did I rack up a lot of points?” The blonde girl murmurs as they both lean toward each other.

April stops to tuck a loose strand of hair from Sterling’s face. “Soooo many points last night.”

They kiss and April hums into the kiss.

It's all happy ever afters until Blair bursts into the room singing the chorus of “I’m N Luv (Wit a Stripper).”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully one day I can go to Follies 🤤
> 
> Feel free to leave some kudos or comments.


End file.
